A Forced Favor
by Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Greg is forced to infiltrate NCIS when a man takes hostage the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Washington, D.C.

"Well Mcgee, it's official, you're no longer a 'probie'" Tony announced slapping Tim on the back in congratulations of his promotion.

"I think our team needs one more addition," Gibbs said out of no where, "I'm putting out a job offer for another field agent, probationary if nessecary."

"A new 'Probie'," Tony asked excitedly. Always glad to have someone new to pick on.

"Yes DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed.

Suddenly a black haired woman in pigtails, a spiderweb tattoo on the back of her neck and somewhat gothic clothing, ran in a threw her arms around Mcgee. "Mcgee crongratulations," Abby said cheerfully. Totally oblivious to the scarlett colour creeping onto Tim's face.

Kate chuckled softly and everyone laughed. Kate noticed a gray haired man from the corner of her eye, but thought nothing of it. She had no idea, but he watching them.

That's when Horace Gordan hatched his scheme. All he needed now was someone to infiltrate NCIS. He didn't know of anyone willing, but he had ways to force people to do what he wanted. He knew that perfect person too, by using him, he could get revenge for his brother and he could free his son from Leavenworth.

CSI:Las Vegas, Nevada

One Week Later:

Greg Sanders pulled his girlfriend closer to him, kissing her softly, breathing in her aroma. Vanilla and almonds. It was one of those moments he wished would last forever.

"Sara Sidle, you take my breath away," he confessed.

Sara returned his kiss and accepted his warm embrace, "We have to go to work soon," she murmered into his lips.

"I know," he sighed, resting his chin on her forehead," wish we didn't." They parted slowly. Greg looked in her eyes and whispered," Love you."

"I wouldn't want anyone's love but yours," Sara said, her voice low,"and I love you too."

The couple finished their walk and Greg reluctantly drove them to the crime lab. "Here we are babe," he said exiting the car. They strolled hand in hand into the lab, unfortunately, they were late. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gil Grissom was just starting to hand out the assignments when the two CSI's arrived.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence," he said sarcastically, "Greg, Nick, you have two DB's at the rampart hotel and Sara, you and I have a hit and run. We're a little shorthanded 'cuz Warrick and Catherine are at a forensics conference in New York."

Greg and Nicks case was a open and shut murder suicide. All of the evidence pointed to the husband shooting his wife then turning the gun on himself.

"See ya, Nick. I'm headed home," Greg said stifling a yawn, "I'm sooo tired."

"Bye Greggo," Nick waved.

Once arriving home, Greg noticed that something was off. His door was stightly ajar. It was one of those times he wished he carried a gun. He slowly nugded the door the rest of the way open. From here he could veiw most of the apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief. He may have been robbed, but the burglar was nowhere to be seen.

Greg went to check to see what was missing. He set his keys down on the kitchen table and was about to phone Grissom, when he felt the cool metal of a gun barrel pressed against his skull. Greg tensed up and stood still, practically holding his breath. He expected to die and shivered when an icy cold voice said, mockingly repremanding him, "Always check behind the door, Greggy."

'Oh god' he thought, this man knew his name, but how?

An envelope was slid in front of him on the table. "Open it Greggy," the harsh voice commanded. Greg did so and was outraged when he saw it contained several photo's of Sara. Sara at work, Sara at home sleeping and Sara at the park with him that evening.

"You sick bas-" Greg started, but the voice cut him off.

"Now, now Greggy, where are you manners," the voice taunted. Increasing the pressure of the gun against his head. "If you do what I say I won't hurt her, ok?"

"Ok," Greg answered weakly.

"Go started packing Greggy my boy, and tomorrow put in your two weeks notice. You're going to Washington to do me a little favor," he said. Greg nodded slightly and then the pressure dissappeared. He turned around, but no one was there.

Greg slumped down on his couch and was ashamed to notice tears drifting down his cheeks. In the whole of a minute, his life went down the drain. His girlfriend's life was in danger, he was being forced to quit his job and to move away from everyone he cared about and everyone who cared about him. He knew if he told anyone he'd be signing their death certificate. He trembled slightly and went this bedroom to start packing, no one would die because of him.

Four Weeks Later

Greg now knew his captor as one Horace Gordan; the one and only brother of Walter Gordan,  
who had kidnapped and buried Nick alive. It had been two weeks since he'd seen any of his friends from the lab. Greg didn't know why he hadn't been taken to Washington yet. For whatever "favor"  
Horace was going to force him to do.

Greg had been confined to a chair for the better part of his two weeks of captivity.  
The other two weeks before that, Horace had 'checked up on him' everyday with new photos. Greg's hands were currently cuffed behind him. He hadn't yet been told why he'd been taken either. His situation was hopeless and was about to get worse when the door of the room burst open.

Horace had returned and was pushing a struggling Sara in front of him.

"You promised-" Greg began.

"I promised not to hurt her, "he turned to Sara, asking menacingly," Are you hurt?"

Sara shook her head, "Greg, what's going on?" She looked up at him confused," I thought you moved to Washington."

Greg just looked at her sadly, "I wish it were that simple."

"Nough talking Greggy, let's go. If you try anything I'll kill her," he said uncuffing Greg while skillfully keeping a firm grasp on Sara's arm, "not hurt, kill."

The long car ride to Washington was unbearably silent, but Sara and Greg didn't dare say a word. The next few months would be hell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey friends, here is chappy number three. I hope you enjoy. I know I'm spoiling all of you by posting everyday or so, but I don't care. All I ask is that you submit reviews. If you don't I'll just have to hold out on you and thx to all the people who reviewed so far: Abby Lockharte-Carter, Charmed-angel4, ObessedTWFan and remoob1513. I love you all for your awesome reviews and Abby, I apologize for the spelling error and I'll try to fix it throughout the next chappys.

Enjoy the new chappy! I enjoyed writing it!

Love: Nicole

NCIS: Washington, D.C.

Gibbs sighed, he was having little luck finding a new field agent. His next potential employee was due any moment now.

A spikey haired man in his late twenties walked into the room. Gibbs could tell he was slightly nervous. He looked at a copy of the resume. The man was qualified as a DNA lab technician (that was good in case Abby needed help), and he was a former CSI: Lvl 1. He glanced at the resume again as the young man sat down, Gregory Sanders. He was the most promising, so far.

"Mr. Sanders, why are you interested in this job?" Gibbs asked getting right down to business.

"I needed a change from my previous job and I've always been interested in the Navy," Greg lied nervously.

"Well according to your resume your qualified as a DNA technition, is that right?" Gibbs inquired. To him, Greg's nervousness was just that Greg was afraid he wouldn't get the job or make a bad impression, for once Gibb's famous gut was wrong. But he didn't know it yet.

"Yes, I worked as one at the Las Vegas Crime Lab for five years before I became a CSI," Greg answered. Gibbs noticed something in the younger mans eyes that looked like longing or maybe regret.

"So what caused you to leave the 'number two' lab in the country?" Gibbs pressed.

"I just needed a change of atmosphere, I wanted to see a little more of the world and I think working here would be just what I need," Greg said, he couldn't really explain the real reason he was here. He didn't know himself.

The rest of the interview went pretty much the same way. Gibbs told Greg that he'd call him if he got the job, but Gibbs had already made his mind. He decided Greg would make an execellent field agent some day. So Gibbs was going to call him in a day or so and give him the status of a probationary field agent.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg was finished with the interview and he thought he'd made a good impression. The ringing of his phone interupted his thoughts. He answered quickly, "Did you get the job?" The cold voice asked.

"I don't know yet," Greg told him breathing slowly,the fear showing in his voice. And Gordan's voice always succeeded in stopping his heart.

"You better," the voice warned and hung up.

Greg listened to the dial tone for a moment and hung up. He hailed a cab and went to his new apartment to await Gibbs phone call. Greg had no idea where Horace was or where Sara was, but he was going to do whatever Horace wanted, for her sake.

CSI: Las Vegas, Nevada

Grissom was handing out assignments, "Nick, you and I are going keep investigating Sara's dissappearence and Catherine and Warrick have a 4/19 out on Freemont street."

"Has anyone let Greg know yet? It's been almost a month," Nick asked as they walked to Grissom's Denali to again look through Sara's appartment, the primary crime scene.

"No, he'd just go crazy worrying and feeling guilty. We don't need to tell him until it's absolutely nessecary. Besides he never left any contact information." Grissom answered him.

They arrived at the crime scene, there was broken glass everywhere. But there was no blood. Nick noticed something he hadn't seen before. A peice of white cloth drenched in a sweet smelling substance. "Gris, I got some chloroform." he annouced. Grissom went a bagged the cloth and started dusting the room, once again, for prints just in case they'd missed something before. There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

NCIS: Washington, D.C.

Greg was at his new apartment when the phone rang. He jumped and hoped it wasn't Horace. He picked up the phone and answered, "Sander's residence,"

"You start Monday, you get your weapon, badge and Id when you arrive. You are a probationary field agent so if you're late, you're fired," Gibbs told him sternly.

"Got it, sir," Greg answered.

"Don't call me sir," Gibbs commanded and hung up.

Greg wasn't sure if he should be estatic, he didn't know how to feel about the job. He'd be betraying the trust that Gibbs had just given him, but Sara needed him to do it. Greg sighed. Nothing was simple anymore. Nothing made sense either.

read and review PLEASE!

c'ya later! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey. Thx again to my reviewers!

Love: Nicole

Monday

Greg walked into the bullpen nervously and Gibbs introduced him to his new co-workers, " Special Agent Sanders, this is Special Agents Todd, DiNozzo and Mcgee," Gibbs said pointing at each agent in turn, "and this is your desk, your badge, weapon and Id are in it"  
Greg greeted the agents and went to his desk and put his Id and badge into his wallet. He felt someone tap him on the back, it was Special Agent McGee. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey I'm Tim, that's Tony and Kate, watch out for Tony he likes to pick on 'Probies'. Believe me I know, I was only promoted last month," Tim smiled and put out his hand. Greg shook it tentively.

"I'm Greg," he offered.

"Ok, hey I'll introduce you Abby and Ducky," Tim told him, making an effort to make the new guy feel as at home as possible.

"Sure, I'd like that," Greg answered.

Tim lead Greg to the lab and Greg smiled when he saw Abby. She reminded him of his own antics back when he was a lab tech. Except he wasn't gothic. "Hey Tim," Abby said, "That the new guy?"

"Yeah, Abs this is Greg," Tim introduced them.

"Awesome music," Greg told her.

"Thanks," Abby smiled brillanty, "Tim absolutely loves it too, right Mcgee."

Tim blushed deeply and Greg nudged him playfully. "I love it," Tim said, "Ummm... Greg c'mon lets go to autopsy so you can meet Ducky." Tim rushed out the door. Greg smiled, said goodbye and ran to catch up to his new friend.

"Got a crush on her don't you," Greg teased, he almost forgot about how he had come to this job.

Again, Tim blushed. Greg's phone rang and interupted the conversation. Tim noticed that when his phone rang, Greg froze up. Greg answered the phone and the blood drained from his face. "Excuse me," he said to McGee, "I have to take this.

Tim watched curiously as Greg whispered into the phone for about a minute and then hung up. "What was that all about?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, I.. uh just got some bad news," Greg lied.

"Such as?" Tim pressed, but tried not to push Greg too far.

"Friend of mine from Las Vegas is missing," Greg said. It wasn't really a lie. Someone close to him was 'missing' and the call was about Sara, Horace was making sure Greg was doing what he was told.

"Oh," Tim said accepting the excuse, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too," Greg said.

Tim introduced Greg to Ducky. Who tried to tell the two of the time he went to Las Vegas, but thankfully they escaped before the story had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

"Hey Probie, will ya get me a coffee?" Tony yelled when Greg announced he was going to get some coffee.

Greg sighed, "First, its Greg, and second, fine." Greg answered walking away.

Tim smiled, and went with him, "Told ya Tony likes to pick on Probies," he teased. Greg grumbled good naturedly and poured two cups of coffee. The coffee wasn't as bad as the sludge in Las Vegas, but it was no Blue Hawiaan. Tim followed as Greg gave a cup to Tony and was about to take a sip of his own, when Gibbs took his right out of his hand. Greg sighed again. He'd never get used to D.C. Tim and Kate were nice enough, but Tony and his boss just wouldn't give him a break.

Greg's phone rang abruptly, and everybody noticed how he froze up, suddenly tense. It happened everytime his phone rang. Greg answered it, "Sanders," he looked at them and turned back to the phone quickly agreeing with whatever the other person said and all of a sudden they heard him say loudly and forcefully, "No way!" They looked at him strangely.

Whoever was on the other end said something to change his mind. Greg's face fell. "Yes, yes, of course. I'm really sorry. Don't please," he begged the other person. "Yes, whatever you say," Greg said meekly and hung up. He just then noticed everyone staring at him "Who was that?" Tim asked his friend.

"Nothing, its alright. Someone just wanted me to do them a favor." Greg lied hoping they'd accept it.

Gibbs glared at Greg, "You're lying," he said.

"Listen, its nothing. Ok," Greg said.

Tim looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what his best friend was hiding. Kate just looked at him and wondered what was going on, but left it at that and didn't press him. Tony, however, decided to investigate, via the internet. It was near the end of shift and Greg walked over to where Kate was sitting.

"Ya wanna go out for supper or something," Greg asked nervously, following Horace's orders.

Kate looked at him and felt kind of sorry for him and accepted. They walked out of the bullpen side by side.

Tony pulled up some information on Greg and found he left his job abruptly, and shortly before he arrived in Washington, his girlfriend had gone missing. Tony didn't like where this was going. Who knew, really, who Greg was? Tomorrow he'd tell Kate, McGee and Gibbs what he had found. 


	5. Chapter 5

Greg brought Kate to a restaurant and while they were walking through the parking lot, he heard the voice that brought shivers up and down his spine. The voice was behind him, "Good work Greggy." The two agents whirled around to see Horace holding a gun on them. Kate reconized him as one of the maintenence guys.

Kate looked at Greg apalled, "You lead me here!" she asked him. Greg nodded as tears started falling down his face. He'd betrayed hid friend, his co-worker and everyone important to him. He put so many lives in danger. He knew it wasn't his fault, but still felt guilty.

Horace grabbed Kate and quickly cuffed her, taking away her weapon. He advanced on Greg, who involuntarily took a step back. Horace raised the butt of his gun and brought it down on his head. Greg fought to stay consious, but after a moment the darkness seduced him and he sunk into oblivion.

Kate was so confused, if Greg was helping this guy, why did he knock him out? Horace started dragging Greg over to a minivan and threw him in the trunk. He in turn grabbed Kate again and shoved her into the backseat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

Kate and Greg were late, it was uncharacteristic for the both of them. Gibbs knew the two of them went out the night before, but had no idea why they were missing. Tony told Gibbs the information he had found out.

"When I find Probie, I'm gonna kill'em," Tony said angrily his knuckles were white with rage.

"Somehow I still don't believe Greg would do something like that," Tim said sadly. They all thought Greg was a criminal.

"He had us fooled, he had us all fooled," Gibbs sighed, "I'm calling his old boss, get somemore backround info on this guy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CSI: Las Vegas, Nevada

"Mr.Grissom," the speaker said.

"Yes?" Grissom answered.

"You got a call from Washington, concerning a Mr. Sanders," The speaker announced.

"Put them through," he said, picking up the phone, "Greg?"

"No, this is Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. Sanders is missing," Gibbs said. He heard Grisson sigh through the phone, "Uh, Mr. Grissom."

"It's just his girlfriend went missing a month and a half ago, after he left. He never even knew." Grissom answered. He heard someone talking in the background.

"According to one of my agents, he knew," Gibbs told him and suddenly Greg's reaction to the phone made sense, "I think both of them may be down here, somewhere. Also one of my agents went missing with him. I think someone been using Greg, by threatening his girlfriend, to infiltrate by team. He's been acting strange whenever the phone rings. That's probably when he gets his orders."

"Wow," Grissom said, "I'll come down with some of my CSI's to assist. We'll hop on the next plane out."

"Ok," Gibbs said and hung up.

Grissom rounded up his team. "Cath, Warrick, we're going to Washington, to work on a case with NCIS. Nick, you'll stay here and hold down the fort. It's a lead on Sara's case."

"Wait a sec. NCIS, what's this have to do with the Navy?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah and... wait, isn't that where Greg moved to?" Cath added.

"Greg was forced to leave and join NCIS, (someone threatened Sara with bodily harm) now he and another agent have gone missing. That's the theory," Grissom explained.

The CSI's chosen to leave, booked a flight and packed quickly. Three hours after the phone call they were at the airport terminal and ready to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NCIS:Washington, D.C.

Later, Night time

Groggily, Greg tried to lift his head. He opened his eyes and saw Sara looking down at him, "Baby?" He asked quietly.

"Shhhh... It's okay Greggo, I'm fine. I think that lady is somewhat mad at you," she said pointing at Kate.

"She has every reason to be," he told her weakly.

Kate noticed that Greg was awake and walked over to where he was lying in Sara's lap. She was red and livid, "Look what you got me into!" She screamed at him.

Greg closed his eyes in pain, his head was throbbing uncontrollably. "They were going to kill her, I had to," he whispered gazing at Sara.

Kate face softened when she saw the love for Sara in his eyes. He was in enough pain already and besides, she'd have probably done the same if were Tony's life in danger. Greg looked around. They were in a warehouse that had only one window and it was too high for all of them.

Greg explained to the two woman what had gone on in the last months. His eyes filled with tears when he explained that he'd had no choice and felt terrible for what he did. When he mentioned Horace Gordan, Kate looked startled.

"Gordan?" She asked.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Four month's ago, we arrested a Martin Gordan for murdering his wife and children. His wife was a petty officer," she explained, "How do you fit into this?"

"Horace's brother, Walter, (Martin's uncle) kinapped one of my co-workers and buried him alive. It's a miracle we found him in time." Sara told Kate.

"How awful," Kate exclaimed.

The door to the warehouse opened and Horace walked in holding a gun on them. He threw a small cell phone at Kate, who caught it.

"Call you boss," he ordered. Kate obeyed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and the remaining members of his team met Grissom and his CSI's at the airport. Warrick noticed that the intalian fellow looked about to strangle someone and the other agent looked confused. Their boss, he decided, looked both.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Grissom said extending his hand, "I beleive we spoke on the phone. These are my CSI's Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows."

Gibbs shooked the extended hand and introduced Tony and Tim, "This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Tim Mcgee."

Gibbs drove in his car with his team and Grissom followed in a rental. The two teams walked into the bullpen and Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Boss, its Kate," Kate said.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs interupted and everyone started to listen to Gibbs' side of the conversation intently.

"Boss, I'm so sorry," Greg was suddenly on the phone.

"Its alright, we understand," he told him.

Again the phone changed hands, "Well you know they're alive, but unless you free my son, Martin Gordan, they won't be for long." Horace said into the phone.

"What about the CSI?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh so I'm guessing Grissom is there, She's fine, for now," Horace said.

"Give us some time, it won't be easy to free him," Gibbs said stalling for time.

"One day, then bye bye agents and bye bye CSI," Horace said hanging up.

Gibbs turned tothe others, "They're alive, but he wants Martin Gordan freed," Gibbs told them. He saw fear flash in the eyes of the CSI's, "Do you know him?" He inquired.

"Is he related to a Walter Gordan?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, that's his late uncle, the guy blew himself up or something," Gibbs answered.

"I know I was there," Grissom said, "He kidnapped one of my CSI's before he killed himself."

"Bad blood," Tim said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Horace had left them alone Greg boosted Sara to see if she could reach the window. She could. She knocked out the glass and crawled out. Greg boosted Kate as well and the two woman in turn grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

The trio started to run. Greg looked back and saw Horace chasing them with a baseball bat. He noticed Horace was catching up.

"Keep running!" He yelled at them, "I'll distact him!"

Greg ran at Horace and tried to fight him, but the baseball bat came down on him hard. He kicked at Horace's groin but missed. Greg was beaten to the ground, but he didn't give in. He looked towards where the girls had once been. He breathed a sigh of relief. They'd escaped, that's when pain exploded in his skull and he sank into a black abyss.

Horace slung the unconcious young man over his shoulder and put him into the trunk of the minivan. At least he still had one captive, he wasn't going to be able to free his son now, but at least he could get revenge for Walter. Horace drove away to his new hiding place. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kate and Sara ran until they were sure Horace wasn't following them. It was then they broke down into tears. They cried for the brave man who risked his life for theirs. Kate found a payphone and inserted a quarter.

"Boss," she sobbed into the phone.

"Kate what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"We got out," she whispered, "We're on 3rd street."

"Then why are you crying?" he questioned.

"Greg tried to fight him off. That man still has him. He did it so we could get away," she explained quietly.

"Shhh... We're coming to get you," Gibbs tried to calm her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After recieving the phone call from Kate, Gibbs told them what Greg had done. Tony whispered, "I was so mad at him, but I shouldn't of been. He saved Kate. He's a hero."

"It's alright Tony, you were just worried about Kate," Tim said comfortingly.

Warrick and Catherine cried silently at the sacrifice Greg had made for Sara. He truly loved her. That much was for sure.

Grissoms team again followed Gibbs to their destination.

When the teams arrived Sara and Kate were crying in eachothers arms. In the short time they had known eachother, they had bonded for life. Sara ran up to her friends and hugged them. She hadn't seen them in months. Kate collapsed in Tony's arms and cried her heart out. He just held her close.

After being assured the girls hadn't been harmed in any way, they brought them back to the bullpen, where the whole story came out. Greg being threatened in hid own home, everything. Near the end of the conversation, Gibbs phone rang again.

(Yeah I know the phone rings alot in this story, but oh well)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Put Grissom on," Horace said curtly. Gibbs handed over the phone to Grissom.

"Hello Horace," Grissom said coldly.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Grissom, but your not getting your friend back. You won't be so lucky this time. Tell Gibbs his little 'Hero' is gonna die. But don't worry Grissom. I'm not the bury you alive kind of guy. I'd rather hang Greggy unside down from the cieling and beat him to death with my baseball bat. Say good bye to Greggy." Horace told him. He put the phone to Greg's face.

"Gris? I'm really scared. You and Gibbs are gonna find me right?" Greg pleaded while crying. He was currently hanging upside down. All his blood was rushing to his head.

"Whatever he says, this isn't goodbye. WE WILL FIND YOU!" Grissom reassured him.

Horace hung up on them and picked up his bat, "Bye bye, Greggy, its been fun," with that he started beating Greg. Starting at the ankles and inching downward towards his head. Greg screamed in agony, but soon the pain was just too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abby did you get a trace on that," Gibbs asked quickly.

"Yes, the call was mad from an abandoned house on Groder Avenue. Number 342," she answered quickly, understanding the urgency. Greg was her friend too.

The two teams rushed to the location. Gibbs kicked down the door. Horace paused for a moment, but lifted the bat for another swing.

"Put the bat down!" Gibbs yelled at him. They were worried they were too late for Greg. They saw Greg's limp form hanging by his ankles from the roof. He was a mess of blood and bruises. Horace laughed and swung the bat at Greg's head. Getting one last blow before he fell to the ground. Dead from a bullet wound to the heart. Sara's lowered her weapon and stared at the body of the man she'd just killed.

The EMT's they brought with them rushed to treat Greg, who was barely breathing. Sara barely heard the yells about blood pressure and other medical stuff. She just looked at Horace's body, then she looked to the mess that was Greg. Her eyes were totally vacant. Grissom tapped her on the shoulder, "You wanna ride with Greg?" he asked.

Sara nodded and climbed into ambulance. The other's looked around. Their nightmare was no where near over.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later

Sara sat at Gregs bedside in Wilson Memorial Hospital in Washington. He jus wouldn't wake up. They had tried everything, but he just didn't wake up.

Kate walked in and sat beside her. "Still alseep huh," she said.

"Yeah," Sara started crying and she clasped Gregs limp hand.

Kate squeezed Sara's free hand and left the room. She went to stand with Tony, her new found love. The rest of Greg's friends (the two teams and Nick, who had just arrived) watched from the door as Sara started to softly sing to the unconcious man.

(( I know you don't want to)  
((see more gray skies)  
((but please oh please baby)  
((just open your eyes))

((You speak to my heart)  
((when you whisper, in my ear)  
(( please oh please baby)  
((I just want you here))

((You are my breath)  
((you are my blood)  
((please oh please baby)  
((wake up if you could))

((I love it when you laugh)  
((and could die when you cry)  
((just please oh please baby)  
((just please, please don't die))

((I'm here at you bedside)  
((You can live, just believe)  
((oh please oh please baby)  
((don't you dare leave))

((I know you don't want to)  
(( see more gray skies)  
((but please oh please baby)  
((just open your eyes))

Sara's last word hung in the air. The people at the door listened, mesmerized. Even a couple of nurses had stopped to listen to the heartfelt piece. Time seemed to stand still as Greg squeezed Sara's hand, opened his eyes and said smiling weakly, "I could never leave you." 


End file.
